


Gamer no Jutsu!

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gamer!Naruto, Gen, Not finished!, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, The Gamer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Naruto inherited a few bloodline limits from both of his parents. They reacted with the fox and each other and awakened a power that has never been seen before.





	Gamer no Jutsu!

**“Alright kid. Let’s go over the whole thing again. I am?”** A deep resonant voice echoed through the empty halls of the seal system. He sounded rather bored and tired.

“Ku-wa-ma.” A childish voice answered the deep one, this voice was high and full of an innocent trusting tone that only children could truly achieve. It spoke slowly, as if carefully enunciating each syllable to avoid mistake.

“ **And I am?** ”

“Nine tay-w fox!”

“ **Very good, now, you are?** ”

“Na-wu-to Uz-u-ma-ki!”

“ **That’s right! Now, do you remember what you are called because of me?** ”

“Jin-chi-ki.”

“ **Jin-chū-ri-ki.** ”

“Jin-choo-wee-ki.”

“ **Eh, close enough. Alright. Now we’re getting somewhere. Now, the village we live in?** ”

“Ko-ha!”

“ **Ko-no-ha.** ” Kurama sighed. How exactly did he get roped into teaching the gaki how to talk? Let alone anything else. Thankfully he was able to hold back the kids bloodline limits. Honestly, the kid had to go and get more than one didn’t he?

.oOo.

“So, let me get this straight, Kurama. I have several bloodline limits that no one knows about, and you’ve been keeping them... off until now?”

“ **Yes, kind of. From your dad you got a type of healing bloodline limit. I didn’t touch that one. From your mother you got the Uzumaki Chakra Conversion, which wouldn’t have awoken if I wasn’t here, it’s a recessive gene so not many have it. You, being a descendent of the Main Line are also one of my descendants and so you have access to a lot more abilities that anyone else would, but you would need to be at least high Chūnin to low Jōnin to learn them. The interesting thing is the reaction between a recessive gene on your father’s side and your Chakra Conversion bloodline.** ”

Naruto frowned. “What do you mean?”

“ **Well, when two people with the same type bloodline limit have a kid, the kid will either get one bloodline, or neither. In your father’s family they had a physical bloodline so the other one lay dormant. The Chakra Conversion bloodline seems to have awoken the dormant gene, allowing you to have both as well as your Uzumaki bloodlines.** ”

“What do you mean same type bloodline?”

“ **There are a few types. Chakra based, Physical, Visual and Mental. An example of a Chakra based one is your Chakra conversion or... a bloodline that allows the user to use a sub-element, like wood, ice or lava. Physical ones are ones like your healing one, this other bloodline, the Akamichi have a physical bloodline too. It’s something that affects your physical body. Mental ones are bloodlines that involve the mind like the Yamanaka clan. Visual is things involving the eyes, like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha clans**.”

Both boy and demon growled at the mention of that cursed clan.

Naruto shook his head slowly. “So... what do all of my bloodlines do?”

Kurama nodded slowly. “ **Well, the first thing you need to know of is the Uzumaki Chakra Pool. It’s classed as a bloodline quirk, rather than a bloodline limit. Basically, you have inhuman amounts of chakra, you could probably take on a Bijū singlehandedly. As you get older, it’s going to get bigger. Get used to spending every second of evey day doing chakra control exercises, cus your gonna need it.**

**“The bloodline limit from the Uzumaki Clan is called Charka Conversion. Everyone’s chakra is slightly different and each person is attuned to one of the elements. There are five primary ones, fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. There are a bunch of secondary elements that can be created with two or more of those ones, like earth and fire making lava or air and water making ice. There is one other but I’ll get to that one later. This bloodline of yours lets you learn all the elements equally, whereas most people would only be able to learn their main element easily and find the other ones incredibly difficult to learn. Not that elemental jutsu are easy.**

**It also makes you a universal chakra receptor/donor. Now, when someone’s chakra reserves run low, they feel weak, if it gets too low they start to suffer from chakra exhaustion, which you will never have to worry about, and if it runs out completely, you die. End of story. No chakra, no life. Chakra can be replenished over time by eating, sleeping or taking medication. There are short term solutions, like soldier pills, but they don’t work for very long and when it runs out, you’ll suffer for using it.**

**It is possible for someone to directly push their chakra into someone else and replenish their reserves, but doing that is dangerous because if your chakra isn't compatible then the receiver will get really sick and their chakra coils will be damaged badly. A universal receptor can take chakra from anyone without worry, like a magnet, and a universal donor can give their chakra to anyone without worrying about the receiver’s health.**

**With me so far?”**

Naruto nodded slowly. “I think so...”

“ **Think of it like this, you have a bunch of coloured cups in front of you, each one contains paint the same colour as the cup. Some colours are similar, like sapphire and royal blue, others are completely different, like red and green. You can’t put the green paint in the red cup without causing the paint to change colour, while you can pour the royal blue paint into the sapphire cup without changing it too much. Your chakra is like clear paint. You can pour it onto any of the cups without changing the colour at all.** ”

“Right. I get it. Though I don’t think you can find clear paint.” He gave the fox a cheeky grin. Kurama simply rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

“ **Anyway~. On your father’s side of the family you have a healing bloodline. It does what it says on the box. You’ll heal faster. The more chakra you push into this ability, the faster you’ll heal. It means you’ll never get sick, any poisons, toxins, viruses or bacteria just get flushed out before they can do anything, and any injuries you get will heal really fast and not leave a scar. You can even regrow missing limbs and organs, so if someone cuts off your arm or plucks out your eyes, you’ll be fine. Anything except your brain of course. Lose your brain and you die, so don’t get your head cut off. You’ll never get a sun burn either, so be thankful your skin has a slight natural tan to it, because you’ll never get a sun tan, which is basically a mild sun burn.** ”

Naruto pouted. “Healing sounds cool, but... sun tans...”

“ **Look at it like this, you can train topless and get all sweaty and attractive to the girls, without worrying about your skin going red and burning. Oh, and since your body is healing itself constantly, you’ll grow muscles and develop physically much easier and faster than anyone else, so you can get good muscles faster than anyone else in your class.** ”

Naruto grinned. He then smirked and imagined Sasuke training topless, that perfect porcelain skin of his going red and burning and all his fans wanting to peel it off for their collection of things-Sasuke-touched. He shuddered slightly and picturing the fangirls.

Oh, how he hated fangirls.

“ **Now, the recessive gene... I’ve never seen anything like it before, and I’ve been around since chakra was first brought into the world. It’s... complex and... I don’t know... I wanted to hold it off for longer, at least another few years so you were further into the academy, but i don’t have the strength to hold it back anymore. As it is, when I let this go, I’m going to have to sleep for a good few months to recover.** ”

“Can’t I just give you some of my chakra?”

“ **You don’t have enough to help. My chakra reserves are much too high for you to be able to make more than an hour or two difference in my recovery time. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine, but I’m going to have to leave you to deal with this yourself.”**

Naruto nodded sadly. “Alright. Let them go and get some rest. I’ll talk to you when you wake up and tell you all about this bloodline.”

“ **You’d better. I won’t have a weak host, so we need to find a way to use this to make you stronger as fast as possible.** ” Despite his cold words, there was a hidden fondness that softened the blow.

Naruto smirked and stepped closer, running his hand through the fur on kurama’s snout before pulling out of the seal.

Kurama snorted. “ **Good luck kid.** ”

.o.O.o.

Naruto opened his eyes and lay on his bed for a moment before he felt something snap and relax. It felt like something that had always been tensed up was now suddenly unwinding and relaxing. Naruto whimpered slightly at the sudden rush of power that followed, along with the massive headache that send him back into unconsciousness.

When Naruto next awoke it was to a box appearing in front of his eyes.

** You have slept in your bed (Poor Quality).  
HP and CP have been restored and all status ailments cured. **

Naruto stared at the box for a long moment, reading and rereading it but still not fully understanding what it meant. What was HP and CP and what were status ailments? He recognised the word ailment, he must have heard it somewhere, but he had no idea what it meant.

He reached out to poke the box and his finger passed right through it, causing it to vanish only for another to appear in it’s place.

** Slept in a poor quality bed.  
Gained the status ailment, Mild Back-ache. **

.oOo.

.oOo.

Naruto nodded and withdrew from the mindscape. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. A moment to his right had his head snapping to the side and a kunai in his hand. He stared in shock at his mirror, for above his head was some strange text. It took him a minute to figure out what it said, since it was reflected.

 **Uzumaki Naruto Lvl 1**  
Academy Student Lvl 1  
The Gamer

Naruto stared at it in confusion for a minute longer before turning his head away and walking into his kitchen. He grabbed the kettle and poured some water into it, setting it down to boil. He quickly got everything he needed for tea and fished a cup ramen from his cupboard. He didn’t usually eat them, (since they didn’t taste as good as fresh made ramen and Kurama told him he couldn’t eat it all the time) but he was not in the mood to cook.

Once the kettle boiled he poured it into his cups and prepared his tea while he waited for his ramen. As he sat, sipping his tea he glared at the cup, willing the ramen to be ready faster.

**Cup Ramen**

He glanced at the floating text. ‘Yes, I know.’ He glared down at his tea.

**Weak Green Tea**

‘I know that too.’ He cast his gaze around his room and relaxed as nothing else had a floating box of text. He glared slightly at the one plant he was growing that always wilted, while the rest grew fine.

**Wilted Aralia**

Naruto blinked at the box of text. He sighed and winced as another box popped up.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

A box popped up bellow it.

**Though continuous observation, a skill to find the target’s information, Observe, has been created.**

Naruto hummed quietly and reached blindly for his tea. His fingers came into contact with something and he looked over, realising he was touching the box. He poked it again, surprised it was a physical thing. He noticed a box in the corner of the box and touched it, happy when the box vanished. He repeated that with the other boxes and grinned.

He looked at every item in the room while he ate, easily figuring out how to use Observe whenever he wanted.

He then glared at the dredges of tea at the bottom of his cup and observed them, before closing the box. Another box popped up.

**Though repeated use of a skill, Observe has levelled up.**

Naruto tilted his head, figuring that was a good thing. He shrugged a shoulder and closed the box, standing up and washing his mug, throwing the empty ramen cup in the bin.

Two messages popped up, one claiming a skill tree had been created, one claiming a skill had been created.

He looked at the skill tree, Housekeeping. The first skill on it was ‘Washing Dishes’. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, wondering if everything he did from now on would create skills. He finished drying the cup and put it back in the cupboard.

He looked around his apartment and shrugged. “Might as well tidy up before bed.” as he cleaned another skill popped up under housekeeping, ‘Tidying up’. Gathering the scattered dirty clothes he put them in the laundry basket to be cleaned tomorrow. he stripped of and pulled his pyjamas on, his clothes folded loosely and dumped on his chair for tomorrow.

.oOo.

Naruto woke up and automatically closed the box in front of his face. He quickly showered and pulled some clean clothes on and decided he’d worn his jamas enough nights in a row. It was time they were cleaned so he gathered them up with some of his other dirty laundry and carried them into his kitchen, dumping them on the floor. He boiled the kettle and pulled the metal tub out from under his sink.

A few hours later he was hanging his now clean clothes up on the laundry lines on the roof of his building. He closed the notification boxes alerting him to his laundry skills increasing and left the roof, being careful not to step on any of the creaky boards.

As he closed the roof door another notification popped up, alerting him that his stealth skill had just gone up one level.

He grinned and closed the box, going back down to his apartment. He was surprised to find the Hokage sitting on his couch when he opened the door. “Jiji? What are you doing here?” he dropped his basket on the table and ran over, hugging the old man.

The old man smiled slightly, though seemed a little tense. “What, I can’t come visit?”

Naruto’s smiled dropped slightly. “You’re Hokage, aren’t you busy?” he spread a big face grin across his face.

Hiruzen smiled sadly. “I can always make time for you, Naruto.”


End file.
